


My Big Bear

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Masturbation, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Some short stories about Bill and what he does to you.





	My Big Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> *slams hands on table* Bill is my favourite cowboy, and you can’t change my mind! I love him, he is an anxious, hot-headed bear and I want to snuggle into his hairy chest -//7//- So I thought of doing shorts on him because why not?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!

##  **Drinking**

After a few...Well, many drinks; you and Bill get pretty giddy with each other. You dance around the fire, mainly spinning each other and stumbling, laughing as you tried not to get your dress caught on fire and Bill holding you close when you nearly knocked into John, you saying sorry more than once. You would be handsy with each other like running your fingers through his hair and his open shirt, feeling his broad chest where his hair curled. His hands would mainly be on your hips but would sometimes give your ass a gentle squeeze, knowing you would yelp and playfully hit his chest.

Bill would later drag you away to where it was quieter to give you a lot more attention, kissing your neck as his hands touch the sensitive areas you loved. It was sloppy and rough, but you didn’t mind; wanting nothing but Bill to take you. “Fuck...”

There was no foreplay, just sliding off your bloomers and lifting you with your back against the tree. Bill would take you roughly when he had too many to drink, groaning into your ear as he fucked you, his nails digging into your thighs. “Shit...That’s it, girl.” You tried to keep quiet, but it was hard when Bill drove you this crazy, moaning loud enough for the camp to know what he was doing to you.

##  **Jealousy**

Bill never liked the men flirting with you, making him angry and anxious that you might doubt about being with him. He knew he was not the best man, but he was trying for you, secretly knowing that you wanted him to be a better man but would never say that to his face. His stomach burned when one of them would come over and talk to you, making you laugh and smile. He didn’t care if you were in mid-conversation; he would walk over and grab your hand. “I need her for a moment.” He’ll grunt and drag you off.

You would question him by his actions, but he’ll show you, pinning you to a tree and marking your neck, nibbling and sucking the skin. “Nnh-Bill.” You ran your fingers through his hair when he continued, like when he was hungry for you. “Nnh...”

“Yer-Mm...Mine. This is all mine.” Bill grunted, his hand going under your dress and ripped your bloomers, now picking up your body, so your legs were wrapped around his waist. “I’m goin’ to make ya scream, so the whole camp knows yer mine.”

After it ended, with his cum dripping out of your pussy, you pulled him in for a kiss. “Mmm...I love when you’re jealous but you know I wouldn’t even touch another man.”

Bill’s cheeks tinted red, but he huffed, looking to the side. “Oh, shut it.”

##  **Cum**

Bill was rare making you a mess with his cum, like spilling on your belly or chest. After the climax, he loves snuggling you and doesn’t want your body sticky with his cum. So Bill would come inside you or in your mouth. It was his kink when he came inside, filling your womb with his cum and pulling out to see it drip out on to the mat. It drove him crazy when you begged for him to cum inside, Bill being a wild animal and pound into you until he climax.

“Fuck, fuck..!” Bill growled as he grabbed your hips, thrusting them back as he pounded into you. He watched you grip the animal fur blankets, moaning into them so you couldn’t make much noise. “Jesus, ya takin’ me so well. Ah, damn. I’m close.”

“B-Bill..!” You whined, close to your climax as well as you rubbed your clit. “Oh, Bill. Fuck, yes..! Come inside me-!” You cried out.

“...” Bill grabbed your hair to pull your head back, leaning over to whisper into your ear. “What did ya say?”

“Nnh-Come...Come inside me, Bill.” You moaned out., feeling his cock throb “Fill me up with Y-Your cum!”

“Fuck, _____...” He shoved your face into the mat and pounded into you harder, his body towered over yours with your back arched. “I’m goin’ to come in ye pussy and fill yer womb with my cum-Fuck..!” Bill growled, his hand gripping the mat beside your head, not stopping, even though his thrusts were getting sloppy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..! fuckin’ shit!” He went in raw inside you, hearing you cry and beg for him, while his cock went in deep with his balls slapping against you. Bill finally came inside you, painting your walls with his load. “Shit..!”

“Bill!” You whimpered, biting down the smile on your face as you felt his cum. After a few seconds, he pulled out, spreading your ass to watch his cum leaking out of you. “Mmm...Do you like the view down there?” YOu asked.

“Always...”

##  **Morning**

Bill loves sleeping beside you, hugging you from behind with his body curled against yours. He’ll sometimes let you be the big spoon as well when he feels stiff and needs to turn around, soon hearing you turn and hug his waist in your sleepy form. It made him smile at how small you were compared to him. But of course, he’ll wake up with morning wood, sometimes sneaking off to deal with it or grind up against you to wake you up and ride him.

“Mmm...” Bill grunted as he drifted awake, noticing your hips grinding against his. He realised you tugged his pants down, so his cock was out which was nestling between your thighs, feeling the slick of your pussy. “Fuck...” He grabbed your hips and started to move, fucking you. Bill heard you whimpered, feeling your pussy lips quiver when his tip brushed your clit. He felt terrible for you, so his hand wrapped around you to rub your clit, hearing a gasp escape your lips.

He continued fucking your thighs, his breath increasing when the pleasure was consuming him. “Fuck-!” He growled, his stomach burning for release as his hand quickened rubbing your clit. He felt you shake, finally climaxing and Bill soon joining after. “_____..!” He moaned, his cum spraying on the ground beside the mat, some leaking on your thigh. You both panted, relaxing from the release but turned to see his face.

You kissed him and smiled. “Morning, Handsome.”

##  **Riding/I Love You**

Bill let you take control when you ride him, letting you go at your own pace and tell him what to do. He loved gripping your hips as he watched you ride his throbbing cock, your breasts bouncing when you quickened. He would be in bliss when you ride him, loving when you were slow to feel every part of your pussy twitch and throb around him. 

You would moan when he would buck up into you, his tip hitting your end when he did the odd thrusts. “Biiiill..!” He would rest his head back and close his eyes you continued, cursing and groaning as you fucked him. When he comes inside you, you will stay there, so his cock plugged up the cum inside you.

“Hah...Fuck. I love ya, _____.” Bill breathed out but realised what he said. “Shit-I mean-”

You kissed him deeply when he said that, smiling down at him. “I love you too, Bill. Mean what?” You teased.

“Nothing...I love ya.”

##  **Masturbating**

Since being with you, he doesn’t masturbate much as he used to, mainly doing it if Bill woke up with morning wood or when Bill was on a mission when he left camp. But before you two got together, he jacked off to you a lot; It was crazy how many times he did.

He would rest against the tree with his pants tugged down around his thick thighs, pumping his shaft up and down as his thumb rubbed the tip slowly. He would image you in every position which came to mind, moaning out his name and begging him. “Fuuuck.” He growled, pumping his cock faster as his hand gripped a bit tighter. He rests his head back with his eyes closed as he thought of you more. 

Your hands against the tree as he took you from behind, moaning every time he pounded into your pussy. Fuck, Bill wanted to taste you so bad. He wanted to know how your soaked pussy would taste like against his tongue, wanting to eat you out all night until his beard was soaked with your juices. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..!” Bill groaned out as he came, his cum spraying on the grass and his hand. “_____-!” He panted, resting there for a while until he looked over the mess he made.

“Bill, did you-” Bill’s eyes widen when he saw you come around the corner, coming over since you heard your name out of nowhere; You thought Bill was hurt. “...” Your eyes glanced down, seeing his cock in his hand with his cum dripping down. Your face quickly heated up, putting the pieces together, now walking off. “I’msorry,Ididn’tmeantodisturbyou-!” You said swiftly.

“Wait, no, no, ______! This is not what it looks like!” Bill called out as he did up his pants, running after you. “_____!”

THE END!


End file.
